Secrets Revealed
by elementalprincess21
Summary: When a strange scientist appears. Jimmy is Sure she knows something more than she lets on.When jimmy goes to investigate, Rachel is left to find the missing boy. Both looking for answers and and both getting an unpleasant surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot, please do not sue me! So please enjoy the story and review with full honesty Thank You :) ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets revealed<strong>

**Chapter one**

"Jimmy, you've been gone for over a year. When are you coming home"?

"Soon Rachel I promise. These cases are tougher than i thought. You know what I always say though one truth will always prevail".

"_Oh Jimmy why can't you see that I am lonely without you? Why can't you see that i miss you?"_ Rachel thought to herself.

"Rachel I'll be home soon okay. I have to go now. I miss you. Goodbye Rachel". Rachel was shocked. Jimmy has never said that to her without joking around. "Jimmy I-...Huh...Hello? Jimmy? Huh? Just my luck". Rachel put down the phone. She was shocked, yet happy all at once.

Rachel sighed then smiled. No matter how much of a jerk he was, she still secretly loved him.

"Rachel! Is dinner ready yet"?

"Yes dad I finished it a while ago. Dad have you seen Conan? It's getting late and I'm getting worried".

"The brat is probably out playing. Who knows maybe the little nuisance might get lost?" He said laughing.

"Dad that's enough! Conan is our responsibility. He is a good boy and he looks up to you.

"Of course he does! I'm the great detective Richard Moore. I'm the perfect role model for little kids". Richard said conceitedly.

"Yeah dad I'm sure that's it". Rachel said sarcastically. "I'm going out to look for Conan". Rachel put on her jacket and headed for the door. As she opened the door, she saw someone was standing there. "Oh"! Rachel said jumping.

"Hi Rachel." Conan said smiling innocently.

Where have you been young man!

"I'm sorry". Conan said acting convincingly sad. _I was busy talking to you from the payphone around the corner. I wish I could just tell you the truth Rachel_. he thought to himself.

"Go wash up and change your clothes its dinner time".

"Okay Rachel". Conan said smiling and running into the bathroom.

"Sometimes I just don't know about that boy. Rachel thought smiling to herself. Just as she was finishing her thought there was a knock at the door. "Hello"? Rachel said as she opened the door.

"I need detective Moore"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I've lost someone very important to me", Said the woman at the door. She was a tall skinny woman. She had bright blue eyes, blue as the ocean. Her hair was light brown.

"Oh! Please come in. I'll get my father right away". Dad! You have a client!

"What? Right now are you kidding me? Don't they know what time it is? Why don't you just tell them to-Oh! Hello I'm Richard Moore and you are?

"My name is Sherry. I'm a scientist. I need to find someone very important to me".

Oh a missing lover, asked Richard with a disappointed look on his face.

"No. Like I said I am a scientist. I am conducting an experiment. This man that has disappeared is crucial in my experiment".

"Are you experimenting on this man Sherry, Is that why he disappeared?

"No not at all. I would never experiment on a person. It is extremely important I find him Mr. Moore".

"What's his name"?

"I'm sorry but I've only seen him once. When we did meet it was a very brief".

"So what do you do"? Asked Jimmy from the door way of the kitchen.

"You little brat what have I told you about bothering our clients", yelled Richard.

"No please its fine. My younger sister was exactly the same way. She was always asking questions. She never cared who the person was.

"Why does she look so sad? She has tears forming in her eyes. She's clenching her fists. What happened to this woman's sister"? Jimmy thought to himself. What happened to your sister miss?

"Huh? What makes you think something has happened to her young man"? Sherry said putting on a fake smile.

"You have tears in your eyes. You're clenching your fists. People only do that when their trying to stop themselves from crying. So I ask you again Miss Sherry, What has happened to your little sister".

Rachel! Take that brat to bed now!

"Uh yes dad. Come on Conan lets go to bed its late anyway. You have to go to see doctor Agasa in the morning anyway".

"I hate being treated as a child. The only good thing about being in this body is I get to be close to Rachel". Jimmy thought to himself. Although he would never admit it to Rachel he loved her. Jimmy walked away grabbing Rachel's hand.

As jimmy and Rachel were walking away, Jimmy caught a glimpse of Sherry's glare. Her look told Jimmy that she knew something, something more than she wanted anyone to know. After a brief moment her attention was back to Richard. There was no trace of that look. No one had seen it but him.

"That boy is very smart. He must have learned a lot from you Mr. Moore". Sherry said with a smile.

"Well you know. I don't like to brag".

"He was right though". Sherry's smile began to fade. "My sister passed away 2 months ago. The case is still on going. The police have no leads. That isn't why I'm here Mr. Moore. This man will help my research. I was on the verge of a break through when he disappeared. You can understand why I need to find him right Mr. Moore".

"I need a Description of the man".

"Everything I know about him is on this paper. It has all the information for him that I know. I wish it was more. My number is also on there. If you find anything useful please let me know. I must be going now Mr. Moore. It's very late and I have to be back at the lab.

"No problem. The great Richard Moore is on the case". I'll find this man as soon as possible".

"Thank you so much Mr. Moore. I knew I came to the right man".

Jimmy was in bed wide awake. He couldn't sleep. That look in Sherry's eyes gave Jimmy a feeling on uneasiness. "She knows something I know it". Jimmy rose from bed and snuck out the room, leaving Rachel sound asleep.

Richard was so busy drinking and thinking about Sherry that he never noticed Jimmy slipping out the front door. This woman knows something more than she's letting on and I'm going to find out what it is.


End file.
